When Singers Meet The Host Club
by Cuddle-Me-Pwease
Summary: Haruhi was best friends with 2 girls In their second year of middle school they had became famous for their singing And then they were taken to America and became super stars The 3 girls had kept in contact during the time After a year they come back to Japan and soon find out Haruhi is cross dressing and is in a host club.What happens when the 6 hot guys meet these best friends.
1. Reunion

**Normal POV**

** It was an ordinary day for ,studying,and hosting. It had been a long day for Haruhi, handling Tamaki with his death hugs and the twins trying to get Haruhi to wear a girly dress."Ughh! I wish I could've had an easier day at the host club" ,said Haruhi while walking home. Finally getting home Haruhi opened a door to "Ohhh honey how was school today? did that Suoh boy do anything to you?" ,said Ranka with the last sentence said with annoyance "no dad, it was alright...I guess" ,said Haruhi with a flat tone of voice while walking into her apartment. Ranka was about to say something but Haruhi cut him off with "dad I have a lot of homework so I'm going to my room". With that Haruhi went to her room did her homework, took a shower, made dinner, and just relax for a little then she drifted off to sleep.**

**(After school at host club)**

** "Haruhiii!" Tamaki sang "hey Haruhi, we have a favor to ask you" the twins said in unison "depends on what it is..." said Haruhi slightly confused "well...we wanted to know if-" they were cut off by Haruhi's phone going off "sorry guys just give me a moment" said Haruhi pulling out her phone "Hello? Who is this?... yes it is...is it really you guys...wow it's been forever huh...really, in Japan!...that's great I'll be there bye! Kyouya-sempai I'm going to leave bye" said Haruhi and with that grabbed her bag and ran out the door with a big smile on her face. Everyone was shocked with Haruhi's sudden reaction especially the twins "Takashi why do you think haru-chan ran out like that?" said honey with a bit of curiosity in his voice "Hn" was all Mori said.**

**Other line on phone POV **

** Two girls waited impatiently on the phone while it rang "Hello? Who is this?" said the person on the other line "Is this Haruhi Fujioka by any chance?" said one of the girls on the phone "Yes it is" the two girls were shocked it was actually her their best friend ever, their other sister "hey Haruhi it's us Nagisa and Kyoko, remember us!" said Nagisa "is it really you guys" said Haruhi "yep" said Nagisa "Wow it's been forever huh" said Haruhi "No kidding, guess what were back home" Nagisa said "Really, in Japan!" said Haruhi "yup, it was a huge success in America, and were doing a last concert in Tokyo then taking a tiny little break we'll get you tickets and everything. Hey remember that smoothie shop we always went to? Well if your not busy right now maybe we could talk and hang just the three of us like how we used to" said Nagisa "That's great, I'll be there bye!" said Haruhi then hung up. The two girls excitedly took off to the direction of the smoothie shop.**

** They made it there before Haruhi did. So they got a table and waited for Haruhi. The two girls told each other questions they would ask Haruhi when she comes. Every time someone leaves or comes in the bell at the door rings, so each time the bell rang they would look at the door to see if it was her. Once Haruhi finally came to the smoothie shop she saw them all the way in the back sitting in a booth. She walked over to them, when Nagisa and Kyoko saw a figure standing next to their booth they look up to see their best friend right there in person."HARUHIII!" said Nagisa and Kyoko while getting up and hugging her to death, people turned to look at them."So how's your career guys?" asked Haruhi "Great! we've been to a lot of places in America, we even got to meet the president and when we were in New York we found out that we were coming back to Japan so we got you gifts!" said Kyoko they both got bags from under the table and gave it to Haruhi. "Open mine first" said Kyoko "Alright then" said Haruhi while opening the bag in the bag was a new Sherlock Holms book and a red sweater with the Aeropostale "Thanks Kyoko" said Haruhi "Mine next" cheered Nagisa "alright " said Haruhi while opening bag and sees the new Beats solo, turquoise converse, and a leather jacket "So do you like them I tried my best not to get you something girly cause I know you wouldn't wear them" said Nagisa "Thank you so much you guy's" said Haruhi "So are you guy's going to live here again or just a long visit?" said Haruhi "were going to live here for 3 years and then go to America for a month then come back for another year, so that's the plan" said Kyoko "yup" responded Nagisa "Since you're staying for 3 years what school are you going to?" said Haruhi "That my dear is a secret" said Nagisa with a wink and a finger on her lips. With that the girls talked for the rest of their time together until Haruhi had to go home.**

**Next day after hosting**

** Haruhi was cleaning up tea cups when she took the tray to the kitchen she heard two girl voices and tamaki shrieked "IT'S THEM IN MY CLUB ROOM!". Haruhi ignored that and just washed the tea cups and put them in their rightful place. She grabbed her bag and walked out the kitchen and was going to home when she saw Nagisa and Kyoko. The only thing that crossed Haruhi's mind was ' .Hell' **

**~~~~~Kyoko POV~~~~**

**Nagisa and I were walking in a room 'music room #3' "you think she's in here?" said Nagi "If I did my research right, which I did, she's in here. Plus she's the only reason we enrolled in this particular school" I said. "Okay let's go in" said Nagi taking a breath then opening the two doors. With that she opened the door and a blonde hair guy looked over at us and screamed "IT'S THEM IN MY CLUB ROOM!". Then I look over him and see Haruhi, Blondie runs to us and hugs us like no tomorrow. "Can't breathe, loosing air" I said almost breathless "Ditto" said Nagi then he let's go, Nagi falls to her knees taking lots of breaths. Haruhi runs to her friends and looks at tamaki and says "Sempai don't kill them", I then see twins with orange hair going to Nagi and said "We never thought we'd see you again" with that she looked up and said "Oh. hey guys" I then thought 'what type of relationship does she have with those two?'**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hi thanks for reading my story! Please don't flame me or hate me for what ever mistakes i do. This is my first ever story upload on to Fan Fiction. So please bare with me. Thank you again. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!**


	2. Authors note Sorry

Hi you guys im SO SORRY!

i know i wasnt really updating as i thought i was going to because when i wrote this it was just a simple idea in my head so yeah im really sorry about that but its summer soooo... i will be updating more often. I'm working on the second chapter so it will be up soon!


	3. IM SO SORRY

So I know its practically been a year BUT I am currently typing the second chapter like right now (7:06) and I just wanted to say im super sorry for kinda lying about updating and not updating. SO I WILL update either tonight or tomorrow OR absolutely Wednesday. I kinda lost inspiration for this but it came back! YAY so you will see more chapters

Thank you to my very little followers for (hopefully) staying with me through out all this time so this upcoming second chapter is for you guys!


End file.
